The present invention relates to a partition and paneling system for assembling walls and particularly to a system whereby wall partitions may be readily assembled and disassembled for reuse.
The conventional method of installing walls at commercial job sites involves the use of dry walls. Such installations require at least 5 independent trades or contractors such as a carpenter for studs, gypsum faces, door bucks and doors; a spackler for taping, spackling and sanding; a floor covering contractor for the base and a ceiling contractor to set the wall angle which receives the ceiling. A painter or paper hanger is also required for painting and vinyl covering and an architectural wood contractor if paneling is required. Even with the considerable amount of work involved, the dry walls are almost never straight, plumb, or even.
In contrast to conventional dry wall construction, the wall produced by this invention requires only one trade and the wall can be reused or recycled. The wall is non-bearing, studless, absolutely flush and permits atmospheric expansion. The wall is also assembled straight, plumb and even by a rapid inexpensive method. The system is ideal for a modular space design and individual panels can be removed separately in case of damage or the necessity for future utility work.
While the present invention is intended to provide a partition and paneling system to replace the usual dry wall installation which is the current commercial standard, other reusable wall systems do exist but are not believed pertinent to the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,438 to J. A. Bohnsack discloses a reusable wall system but the details thereof are completely different from the present invention. Other prior art which is somewhat relevant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,453,790 to D. S. Harris, 3,300,926 to W. C. Heirich and U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,282 to S. T. Lewis et al. There is additional prior art but it is believed to be merely cumulative to the references previously cited and not directly relevant to the present disclosure.
The present invention as distinguished from the prior art discloses a new and improved partition system which involves a unique structure and method of assembly. The invention as described hereinafter has many advantages over the prior art and represents an important advance in this area.